Trouble Along The Road
by xXsavvyloveXx
Summary: When Draco drinks a certain potion he falls in love with Hermione. But when Draco's crush see's his good side then she falls for him. Let alone that but Harry and Ron are trying their best to end the love fest before it goes to far. R&R!


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::won't be able to update fer awhile...to many finals and tests. My brain is going to malfunction! anywayzzzzz...........read and enjoy!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was his sixth and final year at Hogwarts. He was looking forward to the end and not the beginning however. Draco didn't care for the students at Hogwarts, nor the teachers as a matter of fact. He didn't want to go this year. He tried to convince his father that he was a well-trained wizard as it were and had no need to go back to that "prison" so he called. His father, stern as he is, literally lifted Draco from the floor and shoved him out the door with his suitcase and owl. Draco scowled at the large front door that had gnomes and dragons embedded in it, as he lifted himself from the ground. He was not in uniform. He hadn't even gotten to the train station yet. With that in mind he burrowed his hand into his pocket and dangled the car keys from his index finger as he carried everything else to his Mustang convertible.  
  
"Her comes another bloody year of hell." he mumbled to himself.  
  
He started the car and left to the trainstation. Over the years he had gotten to be 5'11 and had gotten well outlined abs. His blond hair was short and spiked. At the moment he was wearing baggy black paints with a chain belt and a black t-shirt that advertised Pink Floyde.  
  
When he arrived at the station he parked his car next to Crabbes' and desended his way into the station. The station was over flowed with people and little kids were running around aimlessly, chasing eachother as they squealed and laughed. Draco looked past the children that were now getting on his nerves and saw Ron and Harry run through station 9 and 3/4. It still puzzled Draco how nobody ever saw them running into a brick wall.  
  
He pushed through the crowd and not only ran in but was shoved into the wall. He fell on the other side face first. He turned around and gave a deadly glare to a 2nd year boy named Alvius Dutchenham. He had shaggy black hair and green eyes and his face was covered in freckles. Much to Draco's dismay the little bugger was a Slytherin and was quite the pest to Draco. Draco lifted himself from the floor and shoved the boy to the ground still glaring at him.  
  
"You come at me one more time you little pest, then I'm gonna ring your neck." Draco threatened, leaving the boy with a stunned expression on his face.  
  
"Stupid bugger." the boy spat and walked away.  
  
Draco ignored the comment, having to bite down hard on his teeth to do so. He knew the boy through a fellow Slytherin. She was Draco's crush for the past four years. In fact, that was as long as she's been in Hogwarts. She was transferred to Hogwarts from somewhere in Europe after a tragic down fall in her old school, Durmstrang Institute. Maryssa was in his year and had even worse troubles with Alvius since he was her younger brother. Frankly, he down right embarrassed her whenever he had the chance.  
  
Maryssa was a lot like Hermione. Not in personality but in good looks. Maryssa had long straight black hair and piercing green eyes. Crush or not, Draco still didn't believe in love but it kept coming back and biting him in the ass. Hermione was one of the top hott girls in Hogwarts. Though Draco agreed he still only thought of her as a mudblood. Her hair was no longer that ball of frizz it used to be but neatly matted down into soft small curls and her figure had grown more seductively curvy over the years.  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts Draco stepped towards the red train. Mobs of groups were sprawled out everywhere making it more difficult for him to get to his destination. Now frustrated, he started to push his way through the crowd. One particular voice burst out right behind him, catching him by surprise. It was Hermione. She was scowling at him venomously and Harry and Ron were shooting the same glare.  
  
"Watch where your going Malfoye!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Shut it mudblood." he spat, as he looked her over. She was wearing a mini shirt and a light pink halter-top. Her hair was pulled back, clearing her beautiful face. Draco grinned and winked at her, which only sent her into a tizzy as he turned his back to her and walked away.  
  
"I'll get you Malfoye!" Hermione growled stomping a foot childishly, then turned to her two companions.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Draco mumbled under his breath as he boarded the train. It didn't surprise him. His constant pestering her toughened her up and she has punched him in the face several times. It didn't bother him since that was her only real threat. Next to her know-it-all brains. Shoving her out of his mind, he entered a small room where Crabbe, Goyle, and Maryssa were sitting. He took the the only seat empty which was next to Maryssa. He turned his head to her as he slouched in his seat, studying her as she played with her messed up cd player.  
  
"Piece of shit." she spat and tossed it into the trashcan next to Goyle who was sitting on the end of the bench by the door. Draco raised a brow at her causing her to turn her head to him. "Didn't work." she informed him and turned away.  
  
After that display Draco turned to the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a red plaid skirt with a black tube-top that had red fishnet over the breasts, and black leather knee high boots. Her hair was still down and she was wearing a red ruby that hung on a silver chain around her neck.  
  
"Oh Draco guess what just came out!" Goyle blurted out in a high-pitched tone.  
  
"Bloody hell, will ye stop with the girly squeal!" Draco shouted.  
  
Maryssa punched Draco in the arm, causing him to wince at the pain. "I'm taking that offensively." she said.  
  
"You didn't have to tell me that." Draco responded rubbing his arm. He turned to Goyle and looked at him through winced eyes. "What was it?"  
  
"They came up with a new Every Bertie Botts' jelly bean." he replied.  
  
"What is it?" Crabbe asked now interested in where the conversation was going.  
  
"It's called Dirty Diaper." he replied and popped one into his mouth. Surprisingly he looked satisfied at the taste.  
  
"UGH!" Maryssa groaned, giving him a far to disgusted look.  
  
"What?" Goyle asked with a mouth full of Bertie Botts' jellybeans.  
  
Crabbe leaned over and picked a Bogey flavored one from Goyles box when he wasn't looking, and quickly popped it into his mouth.  
  
Draco turned towards the door as Hermione, Ron and Harry walked by. Draco heard Ron saying, "Did I tell that my brothers invented a cream?"  
  
"No." Harry replied.  
  
"Apparently it turns you into a canary for a few minutes." Ron replied with a dumbfounded expression on his face.  
  
"That's odd." Hermione replied shaking her head.  
  
The rest of the conversation was nothing but muffled sound to Draco. They had taken the compartment next them.  
  
"A cream that turns you into a piss colored bird?" Crabbe mimicked to himself.  
  
Draco grinned, "No wonder the weasel family are such low class. They can't even come up with anything useful."  
  
Goyle and Crabbe laughed at the comment saying stuff like, "Yeah. What losers." "I'm surprised they have gotten as far as they did." "Which isn't that far!" "HAHAHA!!!"  
  
"You guys need to get a life." Maryssa responded unenthusiastic.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Goyle chimed in.  
  
"It means I feel sorry for you losers." she replied.  
  
Draco chuckled under his breath. The train had now departed. In just five hours their final year would begin.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Review please!::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
